


And guilty I may be, But don't give up on me

by failingforward



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gibbs deserves nice things, God I don't know what I'm doing, I think I'm sorry???, John winchester is a sucky father, Rose is a Winchester - kinda, dad!Gibbs ish, so i dangle it in front of him meanly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingforward/pseuds/failingforward
Summary: The first time they meet, he pulls her from the burning truck just before it explodes with her fiancé still inside.The last time he saw her she had defeat on her face, and tears in her eyes as she packed herself and her brothers back up and out of his life.Now, almost a decade later, she's grinning at him and pushing her way back in almost like she never left.When Gibbs saved Rose Whitlock's life he had no idea she was a hunter, or any of the chaos that would bring into his bleak life in the wake of his latest divorce. She forces her way into his heart, bringing young Sam and Dean Winchester with her. Then just as suddenly as she entered, she's gone again taking the boys with her.8 years go before she reappears as if nothing ever happened. They can only dance around the past for so long before it starts to catch back up to them.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	And guilty I may be, But don't give up on me

The first time he meets Rosalie Whitlock he's pulling her out of the burning hull of her truck just before it explodes. She screams for her fiancé who's still inside, but it's too late to save him. 

The next time he sees her she's in a bar, beating the shit out of a guy three times her size. He watches as the man tries to put up a genuine fight - he recalls that Randy was never shy about hitting women - but Rose has him on his knees in minutes, and hands him over in zip-ties. In hindsight, that's probably the moment he decided she should be an agent on his team. 

The last time he saw her she had defeat on her face, and tears in her eyes as she packed herself and her brothers back up and out of his life.

This time she's looking more sure of herself, less angry than she had once been. In fact, she's smiling softly at him from the edge of the bullpen, despite herself and the way they'd left things. He stands, "Rose." She glances down and brushes the hair back from her face as she looks back up to meet his eyes. 

"Hi Jet." He notices the slight pink of her ears but says nothing.

He moves around his desk to meet her in the middle of the bullpen, right in her personal space. He reaches up to tenderly trace the scar at her temple. This one he recognizes, and the crookedness of her nose, but not the new scar beneath her right eye. Somehow he's sure there's more to accompany it. "Still getting in fights?" 

"Only when I need to." She's cockier than she used to be too, smirking up at him. 

"Whatcha doing here?" He tries to be casual, but it has been *years* since he's seen her face

Tony, Kate, and Tim trade glances from their desks as they avoid looking directly at the pair. They might seem to only have eyes for each other, but that won't stop Gibbs from catching them watching. 

"That job offer still on the table?" The brunette asks. 

Even Gibbs' eyebrows jump up in surprise, "From eight years ago?" 

She holds steady, unwavering eye contact with the man. 

He wets his lower lip, and nods. "It might be," he decides. He turns away from her to go sit back down at his desk. "Why?" 

She shrugs lightly, "Seems like it's time."

He doesn't ask where she's been the last eight years- he thinks he already knows. He knows plenty about John Winchester - and despite the fact that she's got no formal training, he trusts her with his life and knows she more capable than most, largely due to her relation to John.

He looks up at her expectantly. 

She leans on his desk and urges, "I *want* this." 

He grins. "Good." She doesn't straighten until he's dialing his phone, which she takes as him getting the ball rolling. He shoos her while it rings, "Go see Ducky." He snaps his fingers, "DiNozzo-" 

She rolls her eyes, snarking over her shoulder at him, "Relax Jet, I remember the way to autopsy just fine." 

DiNozzo looks at Kate with excitement - they'd never heard anyone call Gibbs 'Jet' before. In the years he'd worked with Gibbs he couldn't recall ever hearing of this woman. The three of them watch her head back to the elevator. "Hey! Back to work!"


End file.
